After You Gone Celia's Diary
by Owly Bros
Summary: kenagan indah itu disimpan olehnya disebuah diary...   lanjutan fic leave out all the rest -bukan extra scene-


Oke readers...

Selama ini kalian sadar ngak kenapa fic owlybros ancur, kata kata engak diitalic, dan lainnya?...

B'coz... Itu semua karena saya menulis fic pake hp... So...

This is the last time i use my handphone...

Oh yeah, i almost forgot. fic ini merupakan lanjutan cerita dari "Leave Out All The Rest" so bagi yang blum baca, wajib baca deh yang itu...

Oh ya, soal penanggalan aku ikut gamenya...

Dan soal eventnya... Aku karang sendiri...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Andy's POV

"Andy, dimanakah aku bisa meletakkan buku-buku bekas ini?" kata Kate.

"Oh, kau bisa taruh semua itu di gudang. Sini biar kubantu. Kau masak makanan saja." kataku.

"Baiklah." kata Kate

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

narator: setahun setelah kematian ayahnya Andy, Jack. Celia, ibunya Andy, menyusul ayahnya karena penyakit jantung seperti yang dialami ayahnya. Kini, 2 tahun sudah Andy hidup sendiri, dan hari ini, Andy telah menikah dengan Kate, anaknya Samantha dan Grant.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Hmm, setelah mengemas buku, sekarang merapikan tempat tidur Ayah dan Ibu (dan sekarang milik Andy.)..." gumamku. "... Hei, ini kan..."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

After You Gone (Celia's Diary).

By: owlybros

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-1 Spring year 31.

Jack, kau ingat hari ini? Hari ini adalah pertama kali kita bertemu dan hari dimana kita berpisah. Kau tahu, saat kau berkenalan denganku, wajahmu langsung memerah dan kau terbata-bata. Dan kau berpura-pura bahwa warna merah pipimu adalah bekas luka. Dan hari ini, adalah dimana hari saat aku pindah kerumahmu, kemudian kita dianugerahi Andy. Aku masih ingat saat Andy mengencingimu saat kau menganti popoknya. Dan dihari yang sama pula, kita berpisah.

-5 Summer year 31.

Dear, Jack. aku mulai sangat rindu denganmu. Wajahmu, sifatmu, bahkan tindakanmu. Sangat membuatku rindu. Kau ingat? Saat Andy berumur 4 tahun, aku sibuk membuat membuat makan malam dan aku lupa memandikan Andi, kemudian kau berinisiatif mandi bersamanya, dan malamnya dia bercerita padaku. Hei, kurasa mungkin aku akan menyusulmu...

-7 Autumn/Fall year 31.

Cinta, yang menjodohkan kita. Dan banyak orang bilang cinta, bisa membuat seseorang gila. Dan kurasa yang dikatakan orang-orang itu betul adanya. Ingat saat aku akan dijodohkan? Aku nekat lari dari rumah karena kau, aku mencintaimu. Dan kau yang pertama menemukanku sedang bermain dengan anjing kita. Oh ya Jack, sepertinya tak lama lagi kita akan bertemu.

-10 Winter year 31.

Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku menulis ini. Dan sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu. Hari ini, tepat setahun lalu, aku melihat kau tertidur. Aku sangat berharap kau bangun dari sakit dan tidurmu, memelukku, menciumku, seperti dulu. Tapi, kau pergi. Meninggalkanku, dengan Andy. Dan tinggalkan kenangan kita...

-1 Spring year 32.

Andy, jika kau menemukan diari ini, berarti ibu sudah tidak ada. Tapi ingatlah, jaga kesehatanmu, dan jagalah dirimu. Ibu pergi menemui ayah... Ibu saya...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Ibu..." kataku sambil mengeluarkan air mata yang tak bisa kubendung.

Masih kuingat saat itu...

Flashback.

Jam 6 pagi.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku seperti biasa. Setelah mandi, aku mengambil obat untuk ibuku.

"Bu, bangun." kataku sambil melihat ibu yang tertidur sambil tersenyum. Tapi, ibu tak bangun juga. Aku menguncangkan badan ibu. Ibuku tetap tak bangun juga. Secepatnya aku memanggil Dr. Hardy. Namun, ibu pergi. Pergi seperti ayah meninggalkan kami. Dan kini ibuku telah pergi meninggalkanku.

Flashback end

"Sayang, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kate.

"Ibu..." kataku.

End of Andy's POV

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Credits...

I am not owned the song.

(shadow of the day by linkin park)

Disebuah padang rumput yang gelap.

Seorang Anak kecil kira-kira berumur 6 tahun berlari. Anak itu tampak tersesat dan ketakutan mencari orang tuanya...

(ide cerita: The owl)

"Ibu, Ayah... Kalian dimana? Andy takut." katanya sambil menangis.

Tiba-tiba tempat itu berubah... Menjadi padang dandelion bertemakan langit malam dengan bulan purnama berwarna putih dan tak berawan penuh bintang... (de ja vu'?)

_I close both locks below the window._

_I close both blinds and turn away._

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple._

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way._

(lirik lagu: The Lonely Owl)

"Jangan menangis, Sayang." kata seorang Wanita berumur 20-an dengan seorang pria berumur 2-3 tahun lebih tua.

"Ibu, Ayah." kata Andy yang menangis sambil memeluk mereka berdua.

_And the sun will set for you,_

_The sun will set for you._

_And the shadow of the day,_

_Will embrace the world in grey,_

_And the sun will set for you._

(setting: the anime owl)

"Sudah sayang. Jangan menangis lagi. Kau tahukan, ayah tidak suka anak yang cengeng." kata sang ayah yang tak lain adalah Jack.

"Aku takut berpisah dengan Ayah dan Ibu." kata Andy.

_Pink cards and flowers on your window,_

_Your friends all plead for you to stay._

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple._

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way._

(penulisan: the baby owl and the movie owl)

"Ayah dan Ibu tak akan berpisah denganmu sayang. Selama kau terus mengingat kami." kata Celia.

"Tapi kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?" tanya Andy.

_And the sun will set for you,_

_The sun will set for you._

_And the shadow of the day,_

_Will embrace the world in grey,_

_And the sun will set for you._

(pair: the cartoon owl)

"Itu sudah takdir kita, sayang." kata Jack.

"Aku akan menyusul ayah dan ibu." kata Andy.

_And the shadow of the day,_

_Will embrace the world in grey,_

_And the sun will set for you._

(corector: the watcher owl)

"Belum saatnya kau menyusul kami, nak." kata Celia.

"Dan jika kau menyusul kami, nasib menantu ayah bagaimana?" tanya Jack

Andy tersipu malu.

_And the shadow of the day,_

_Will embrace the world in grey,_

_And the sun will set for you._

(gametester: the game owl)

"Ingatlah nak, selama kau mengingat kami, kami akan selalu dihatimu." kata Celia.

"Jaga dirimu Andy, juga jaga Kate. Dan pertanian kita. Janji?" kata Jack.

"Janji. Bukan anak laki-laki namanya jika tak bisa menepati janji." kata Andy sambil tersenyum melihat orang tuanya yang terbang menjauh...

The End

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Author note: oke... Akhirnya semua beres dan semoga fic depan owly lebih baek amin... Chao... (melesat pergi kebioskop)

the owl: maaf reader... author ini izin diri... Mau cepet cepet nonton Legend of the guardians...

Please review...


End file.
